


Kirk/Mccoy Drabble Collection 2

by vickyblueeyez



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Academy Era, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 drabbles of Kirk/McCoy ranging from PG to NC17. NC17 has NSFW images on them.<br/>1. To the Birthday Boy (pg) - Summary: Bones really had a sense of humor...really.<br/>2. Stick out your tongue (nc17) - Summary: Bones has to punish Jim.<br/>3. Stand Out (pg) - Summary: Jim loves to stand out.<br/>4. Late (pg) - Summary: Is Jim ever on time for anything? Not when Bones is around.<br/>5. Shore Leave (nc17) - Summary: Jim makes sure Bones relaxes on shore leave.<br/>6. Does This Make Me Look Fat (nc17) - Summary: Jim has a question.<br/>7. What Do You Want From Me (nc17) - Summary: Jim just has a way with words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirk/Mccoy Drabble Collection 2

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to go to the link to view the photo but the story would make more sense and be more hot if you do.

Title: To the birthday boy  
Author: vickyblueeyez  
Fandom: Star Trek XI  
Pairing: Kirk/McCoy  
Rating: pg  
Words: 203 - Pic caption  
Warning: Sexually suggestive themes.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters and don’t do this for profit. This is a work of fiction.  
Summary: Bones really had a sense of humor...really  
Link: http://vickieslookinatporn.tumblr.com/post/5158517080/birthdayboy

Contrary to popular belief, Bones had a sense of humor. It was just lost on most people. Bones was cleaning the kitchen counter when Jim came into the dorm room. He heard the kid shuffling around, throwing down his bag and taking off pieces of uniform as he walked.

“Hey Birthday boy! We’re so hitting the bar tonight! My treat—” Jim stopped in mid-sentence and froze.

“What?!” Bones asked, looking at the shocked face on his roommate.

“Your shirt.” Jim studdered. Bones looked down and then back at Jim.

“What about it?” Now Bones sounded offended. Waiting for Jim to answer, he watched as Jim closed the distance between them. Jim hooked his fingers into the waist line of Bones’s pants and pulled him closer. Jim’s eyes were focused on Bones’s lips and Jim licked his own.

“You know, if this is what you wanted. You didn’t have to wait to wear a shirt one day of the year to tell me.” Jim whispered, still fixated of Bones’s lips. Bones swallowed, his posture growing stiff.

“I didn’t know you played on both teams.” He replied, his voice sounding deeper than usual.

“You have a way of recruiting people to the other side.”  


* * *

  


Title: Stick you your tongue  
Author: vickyblueeyez  
Fandom: Star Trek XI  
Pairing: Kirk/McCoy  
Rating: NC17  
Words: 140 - Pic caption  
Warning: Sexual content and NSFW image on the link.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters and don’t do this for profit. This is a work of fiction.  
Summary: Bones has to punish Jim.  
Link: http://vickieslookinatporn.tumblr.com/post/5158475792/stickoutyourtongue

“But Bones, can I? I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. I promise.” Jim pleaded on his knees, leaning into the bed.

“No. Maybe you’ll think twice before doing something stupid like that again. This…” Bones said, tapping the head of his cock against Jim’s tongue. “….is all you’re getting.”

Every time Jim tried to take Bones’s cock into his mouth, Bones would pull away until Jim stuck out is tongue again. Then the tapping would continue. Jim squirmed and pressed against the mattress for some kind of friction, some kind of release because he knew he wasn’t allowed to touch himself.  


* * *

  
Title: Stand out  
Author: vickyblueeyez  
Fandom: Star Trek XI  
Pairing: Kirk/McCoy  
Rating: pg  
Words: 44 - Pic caption  
Warning: Sexual themes.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters and don’t do this for profit. This is a work of fiction.  
Summary: Jim loves to stand out  
Link: http://vickieslookinatporn.tumblr.com/post/5158502778/standout

Bones smacked his palm into his face and sighed.

“Jim, take that ridiculous costume off.” Bones said.

“Aww come on Bones. It’s funny.” Jim replied and laughed. “Look, I’m a big cock. You should blow me.”

Bones rolled his eyes and shook his head.  


* * *

  
Title: Late  
Author: vickyblueeyez  
Fandom: Star Trek XI  
Pairing: Kirk/McCoy  
Rating: pg  
Words: 18 - Pic caption  
Warning: Sexual themes.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters and don’t do this for profit. This is a work of fiction.  
Summary: Is Jim ever on time for anything? Not when Bones is around.  
Link: http://vickieslookinatporn.tumblr.com/post/5158610871/late

“We’re going to be late for the ceremony.” Bones reminded Jim in-between kisses.

“Let them wait.” Jim whispered.  


* * *

  
Title: Shore Leave  
Author: vickyblueeyez  
Fandom: Star Trek XI  
Pairing: Kirk/McCoy  
Rating: pg  
Words: 28 - Pic caption  
Warning: Sexual content and NSFW image on the link.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters and don’t do this for profit. This is a work of fiction.  
Summary: Jim makes sure Bones relaxes on shore leave.  
Link: http://vickieslookinatporn.tumblr.com/post/5158632417/shoreleave

“Jim, what are you doing in here?” Bones asked as Jim climbed into the tub.

“I’m here to make you relax. That’s what shore leave is for right?”  


* * *

  
Title: Does this make me look fat?  
Author: vickyblueeyez  
Fandom: Star Trek XI  
Pairing: Kirk/McCoy  
Rating: nc17  
Words: 48 - Pic caption  
Warning: Sexual content and NSFW image on the link.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters and don’t do this for profit. This is a work of fiction.  
Summary: Jim has a question.  
Link: http://vickieslookinatporn.tumblr.com/post/5158557510/lookfat

“Bones, someone told me I have a fat ass. Does this look fat to you?” Jim asked, squeezing his butt cheeks in front of Bones who was sitting in a chair. Bones sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes. This was going to be a long semester.  


* * *

  
Title: What do you want from me  
Author: vickyblueeyez  
Fandom: Star Trek XI  
Pairing: Kirk/McCoy  
Rating: nc17  
Words: 211 - Pic caption  
Warning: Sexual content and NSFW image on the link.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters and don’t do this for profit. This is a work of fiction.  
Summary: Jim just has a way with words.  
Link: http://vickieslookinatporn.tumblr.com/post/5158715842/whatdoyouwantfromme

  
Bones stares across the room at Jim in silence, unable to form a reply to what he had just heard. He ran his fingers through his hair, looked down and chucked, shaking his head.

“Look, Kid……..I’m not what you want. You can have anybody. You don’t want me.” Bones said, looking up once more. Those eyes, those piercing blue eyes had that look. The look where you could talk his damned ears off but he wasn’t going to change his mind.

“And I want you. I want you Bones.” Jim said.

“You want me like, want me, want me?” Bones asked, arching a brow. He was waiting for the kid to crack, waiting for that smug grin that would tell him this was all a joke. But the grin never came and another awkward silence filled the small dorm room.

“Goddamit, Jim! You better not be playing with m—-“

His breath was knocked out of him by Jim tackling him and pressing his lips against his.

—Afterwards—

“Jesus, Jim. You could have just told me.” Bones replied as he ran his fingers through Jim’s hair as his head rested against his chest.

“You know I’m not much of a talker.” Jim replied and to that, Bones rolled his eyes.  


* * *

  
Pic Captions (One Liners)  
Untitled  
K/M or K/S  
PG  
http://vickieslookinatporn.tumblr.com/post/5158527508/jim-bones-or-jim-spock  


Jim: “BONES!!!!”

or

Jim: “SPOCK!!!”  


* * *

  
The Doctor's Office  
K/M  
Nc17  
http://vickieslookinatporn.tumblr.com/post/5158480347/doctorsoffice

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please leave kudos if you enjoyed my fic. Please subscribe to my author alert at http://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/profile, which will alert you to new fics that I post. If you are not a member of ao3, you can bypass their waiting list and request an invite at ao3-invitecodes.livejournal.com and ao3-invitecodes.dreamwidth.org. Thank You


End file.
